halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
The Survivors Episode 2
The Survivors Episode 2 Shows Aaron sitting in train cart while train in motion.Then They hear a loud boom. The train stops and they get up and out of the carts. ' ' Sam:"You guys okay?" Michael:"Yeah we're fine." Aaron:"What do you guys think that was?" Michael:"I don't know but I don't think it's a good thing." Bronx:”It’s not. ' ' *Green spartans drop from sky. ' ' Sam:"Spartans?" Spartan:"Hey, you three, freeze!" Bronx:"Move!" ' ' *Spartans fire. ' ' Aaron:"We can take their suits- Sam:"But we'd have to kill them!" Michael:"No we won't." Sam:"Michael, fire your gun." Michael:"Where?" Sam:"Anywhere." ' ' *Michael fires. ' ' Aaron:"HEY HEY WE'RE Coming out!" Spartan:"What happened to your friend?" Michael:"We killed him, he wanted us to kill you. We said are you kidding? They're spartans. ' ' *Sam runs behind them and gunbutts the three. They drag them into a shed then walk out in mark 6 armor and mark 5 armor. *Camera pans backwards to a black and red sniper. Sniper:”I’ve got the targets, but they’re with a spartan. Comm:”Good work, fall back. *Then they walk out. ' ' Aaron:"Aaallllright what know?" (long a & L) Bronx:”We need to find a place to lay low for a while. Those carts aren’t really the best idea.” Michael:”We’re also low on rounds.” Sam:”I say we find a place to stay, then move out, and find some more supplies.” Aaron:”Not a bad idea.” Bronx:”We go on foot, try and rendezvous with some of the other marines.” Aaron:”Are you sure? They seem like pretty high targets.” Sam:”Sorry bud, we’re sticking with the original plan.” Michael:”Let’s just get going, I don’t think those spartans came here for nothing.” ' ' *They walk away ' ' Then the scene goes to the sniper back at the city. ' ' Sniper:”They had a spartan, and took 3 spartan’s armor.” Leader:”Okay, keep tags on them. The world isn’t anarchy yet, we can’t let anyone know.” Sniper:”Sure thing boss.” Leader:"Right now I need you to secure the outer limits of here, we'll fortify, and gain the trust of the locals, maybe even gain a few men. " Sniper:"Done." ' ' Walks to outskirts of town and spots zombies. He backs up a little, then shoots one in the head. ' ' Bronx:"What was that? Sam:"Don't know but it sounds close." Aaron:"It might be someone in trouble. We need to go." Bronx:"We can't it maybe something bad." Michael:"So what, we can't survive with just four of us." Bronx:"*Grunts ' ' They walk to where the sniper was. ' ' Sam:"I swear this is where I heard it." ' ' Shows sniper hiding. Then he radios in to his leader. ' ' Sniper:"Sir, I think I found them." Leader:"You think or you know, I want their heads." Sniper:"Yes sir." ' ' He comes out of cover and fires ' ' Bronx:"Cover now!" Michael:"What the heck!" Bronx:"Save your bullets, don't shoot to kill." ' ' They get into a firefight. ' ' Bronx runs behind cover and gets to the sniper. Bronx:”Drop it.” Sniper:”*Sighs” He complies ' ' Bronx walks over to the other 3 Bronx:”I got him.” Aaron:”So this is our sniper.” Sam:”What do you want?” Sniper:”Your heads.” Tyler:”Woah! Here’s Johnny!” Sam:”Nice one.” Aaron:”He looks a lot like those guys back at the city.” Sniper:”You catch on fast don’t you?” Tyler:”So, who sent you after us?” Sniper:”...” Bronx raises gun to his head Bronx:”Why did you target the military.” Sniper:”This is our part of the country now. The rest of the country hasn’t had a reasin to be sent into panic. So we want the weakest part now. Soon enough we’ll expand as the disease does.” Sam:”So, what do we do with him?” Bronx:”Let him go, gets word back, leave him here, create more of those things, kill him, they get ticked and come after us.” Tyler:”I say we let him go.” Aaron:”No way man!” That is more of a threat to us than a zombie!” Tyler:”It’s not about us, it’s about everyone else.” Sam:” He’s right. We let him go. This time.” Bronx:”If we see your group again, we’ll have your head.” They keep his sniper rifle and turn him loose. Bronx:”Let’s get a move on.” ' ' *scene is at night with the 4 walking Aaron is shot in leg Aaron:”AAAAGH!!!! Bronx immediately provides cover fire and so does Tyler. Sam:”I’ll get him to the nearest building!” Bronx:”GO! We’ll meet up!” The other survival group is firing from trees. ' ' Bronx and Tyler run out of rounds and run to meet up with Sam and Aaron. Then two of the soldiers pull them back and throw them onto the ground or tackle them.(assassination, but don’t show the kill) Boss:”Don’t even think about it. You two are coming with me.” ' ' *Screen cuts to black End of Episode 2